Many consumer products are sold in forms intended to be mixed with a carrier to produce an end product. Such products (hereinafter referred to as “dosage products”) may be, for example, in solid or concentrated liquid form. Solid dosage products can be provided in a variety of forms including powders, granules, pucks, tablets and capsules. The carrier is often in liquid form but may take on a solid form as well. Dosage products have the advantage of delaying interaction between the dosage product and the carrier, which can extend shelf life. Such products may include consumables and nonconsumables. Examples of consumable dosage products include food or beverage mixes, nutritional supplements, and pharmaceuticals.
Dosage products may be sold as two component systems including the dosage product and the carrier, or alternatively the dosage product may be sold alone where, for example, the carrier is a readily available substance, such as water. Two component systems have the advantage of providing all necessary ingredients in a single system or package, whereas dosage product only systems have the advantage of compactness and ease of transport.
Typical steps for use of a dosage product include placing the carrier in a suitable receptacle, unpackaging the dosage product and adding it to the receptacle, and mixing the dosage product with the carrier by agitating or stirring with a utensil. This process involves numerous steps and often a suitable receptacle is not available. In dosage product only systems, a suitable carrier may not always be available. Additionally, many dosage product systems cannot be mixed in the same receptacle as that which the carrier was initially stored in. A need exists for a dosage product system including all necessary components for preparation, as well as a suitable receptacle for storage of the carrier, mixing of the dosage product and carrier, and storage of the mixed end product.